Spending My Time With You
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: GUMI X LILY DESUUUUUUUU XD YoshHHH! ! Mari kita lestarikan pairing ini dan memulai Revolusi! setuju? #DIHAJAR warga fanfiction. Uhmm summary singkatnya, Gumi sulit membuka perasaannya yang sebenarnya ke Lily dan Lily yang sudah merasa kesal akhirnya memaksanya untuk menyatakan cintanya :D sorry bad summary. Request dari 'Kid of The Night'-san. Warning: This fic contain YURI. RnR?


Wahoo~~ Shiranui Desu~ (Za atarashi author! )

Fic kali ini request dari **'Kid of The Night'-san** (Dan kebetulan saya juga udah mikiran mau buat cuma bingung mau kapan di ketik) Arigatou Kid-san selamat membaca

Ahhhh~~ UNIVERSEEEE ! ! ! Ahh maaf saya jadi kelewat semangat.

Happy Reading~ :D btw fic ini mengandung **Yuri** lho~~

**_"Bagi yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya, silahkan review ke fic saya, nge flame juga gak masalah terutama mungkin ada Typo(asal jangan kepedesan ya :) Dan yang menyukai fic saya boleh kok di follow dan di Fave~~ Tehee silahkan baca Chapter ini dengan tenang"._**

**Disclamer: Yamaha and Crypton**

* * *

**~Spending My Time With You~**

"Winter", 24 December 20XX, 20:00 PM

Malam Natal.

Adalah malam yang biasa digunakan para pasangan atau lebih terkenal dengan nama 'Couple' untuk menghabiskan malam romantis itu berduaan. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling memegang tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Saling tertawa satu sama lain. Dan saling membuka diri tentang kehidupan satu sama lain.

Tapi tidak untuk Gumi Megpoid

"ARRRGGGHHH! ! ! DATE LINENYA BESOK LAGI! ! !" teriak seorang perempuan berambut hijau dengan google di kepalanya yang memakai sweater bewarna Hijau lengkap dengan syal bewarna kuningnya. Perempuan ini tengah mengendarai sepeda dengan kecepatan penuh di sebuah jembatan layang.

**CKKKIIITTTTT! ! ! ! !**

"MINGGIR! ! ! ! !" teriaknya lagi di tengah jembatan ke sekumpulan pengemudi.

Di tengah perjalanan muncul sekumpulan laki-laki dengan paras sangar dan jaket kulit sedang mengendarai motor **'Marley Davitsooon' **mendekati Gumi.

"HEYY! ! Little Girl! ! This is our territory! ! What The Hell Are You Shouting About!? Shut Up! !**(Hei gadis kecil! Disini itu wilayah kami! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak!? Tutup mulutmu)**" bentak salah seorang orang bule tersebut yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan geng motor tersebut.

"NO YOU SHUT UP! ! ! AND F#CK YOU! ! !" balas Gumi pada pengemudi motor itu sambil mengacungkan 'Jari Tengah' nya.

Setelah berkata demikian Gumi langsung mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang dan berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari pengendara motor tersebut.

Sang Pengendara motor yang mendengar hal ini langsung naik darah dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Gumi.

"WHAT!? GET BACK HERE YOU B!TCH ! !" bentak sang pemimpin geng motor.

Gumi yang sekarang sudah hampir berada di ujung jembatan itu melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan jaket berhoddie hitam dan celana jeans berdiri di tengah jalan dengan santainya.

Dan saat Gumi hendak melewatinya, di detik-detik terakhir tersebut pandangan mereka saling bertemu, dengan Gumi yang memandang gadis berambut pirang tersebut dengan tatapan heran, sementara gadis pirang itu melirik Gumi dengan tatapan marah. Sampai Gumi akhirnya melewatinya dan sudah kembali ke jalan raya.

"HEYY! DON'T STAND AROUND YOU B!TCH! ! ! MOVE! ! !" teriak para pengemudi motor tersebut pada perempuan berambut pirang yang masih berdiri di tengah jembatan tersebut.

Perempuan berambut pirang tersebut kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Yaitu sebuah benda yang mirip seperti detonator dengan tombol merah diatasnya.

"Bye~ Bye~" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan kemudian menekan tombol merah tersebut.

***Click. . . .**

**BOOOOOMMMMM ! ! !**

Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah ledakan besar muncul di depan perempuan berambut pirang tersebut yang mengakibatkan sebagian jembatan tersebut runtuh dan membuat para geng motor tersebut jatuh ke danau di bawah jembatan itu.

"WHAT THE HELL!? MOMMY ! ! ! !" teriak pemimpin pengemudi motor tersebut yang terjatuh bersama para anak buahnya.

Sementara banyak pengemudi yang kebetulan lewat disana menjadi panik karena mengira ini adalah serangan teroris, perempuan berambut pirang itu hanya berdiri diam, dan kemudian mendekati salah satu motor para geng motor itu yang kebetulan bisa melewati ledakan itu(pengemudinya jatuh ke danau).

"Dasar merepotkan" kata perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas motor tersebut dan mulai mengendarainya menjauh dari lokasi ledakan.

* * *

~Di Sebuah Kafe~

Brakkk! !

"Ahh akhirnya sampai juga~" kata Gumi setelah masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

"Ahh! Gumi-chan selamat datang!" sapa seorang pelayan berambut merah muda yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jadi shift kali ini kau yang jaga Luka-chan? Kukira kau libur kerja?" tanya Gumi pada pelayan bernama Luka itu.

"Ahahaha, untuk kali ini saja aku sedang lembur, habisnya si manager menawariku gaji tambah" jawab Luka dengan pose peace.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan secangkir kopi, yang asin ya!"

"Kopi Asin segera diantar~~" jawab Luka yang kemudian pergi ke dapur kafe.

Gumi yang masih merasa lelah karena perjalanan extreme tadi, mulai berjalan ke arah sebuah meja kosong di pojok ruangan. Tidak begitu lama setelah ia duduk Luka akhirnya datang membawakan kopi pesanannya.

"Gumi-chan, aku dengar ada serangan teroris di jembatan layang Tokyo, katanya sebagian jembatan tersebut ambruk, tapi untung saja tidak ada korban jiwa" kata Luka sesudah memberikan kopi pesanan Gumi.

"Ohh begitu? Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku" jawab Gumi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya~" kata Luka yang setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Gumi sendirian.

Gumi kemudian menghela napasnya dan kemudian menyeduh cangkir kopi yang sudah dipesannya tadi.

***Slruuuup**

"Enak kopinya?"

**Pppffffffffftttttttt! ! ! ! !**

"LILY!? KAU!? UHUKK! UHUKK!"

Secara tidak terduga perempuan berambut pirang tadi sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Gumi. Dan karena saking terkejutnya Gumi memuncratkan kopi yang diminumnya tadi kearah perempuan berambut pirang tadi, tapi sayang dia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dan memakai buku menu kafe sebagai perisai.

"Hei, menjijikkan tahu~" kata perempuan berambut pirang yang dipanggil Lily oleh Gumi tadi.

"KAU SEDANG APA DISI-

**SSsstttthhh!**

Sesaat sebelum Gumi menyelesaikan bentakkannya Lily kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Gumi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gumi, dan hal ini sukses membuat wajah Gumi berubah menjadi merah menyala. Setelah Gumi menjadi sedikit tenang perempuan bernama Lily itu kemudian melepas jarinya dan duduk normal seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dasar, kau tahu berapa banyak masalah yang kau buat selama aku pergi?" tanya Lily pada Gumi.

"Aku tidak mau dikatai begitu oleh orang yang meledakkan jembatan tadi" Jawab Gumi sambil memamerkan senyumannya ditambah urat-urat kepalanya yang terlihat jelas.

"Itu sih masih normal~" jawab Lily sambil bersiul.

"Kau ini beneran teroris ya!? Aku yakin kau memakai uang ayahmu lagi untuk membeli barang berbahaya begituan!" balas Gumi padanya.

"Maaf dehh~~" jawab Lily lagi sambil menggali lubang hidungnya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"MAAF DEHH KEPALAMU!? DAN BERHENTILAH MENGUPIL DI DEPANKU!" bentak Gumi lagi.

Gumi kemudian mengambil beberapa buku tebal dan sebuah laptop dari ransel bawaannya lengkap dengan alat tulisnya.

"Kau . . . . . Kuliahmu kan sedang libur, paling tidak bersantailah sedikit. . . " ujar Lily pada si rambut hijau.

"Berisik! ! Gara-gara aku telat mengumpul tugas! ! Aku malah diberi tugas tambahan oleh dosenku tahu! !" jawab Gumi sambil membaca buku-buku tersebut dan mengetik di laptopnya.

"Terserah kau lahh~" kata Lily dengan pundak terangkat.

"Kau sendiri bukankah seharusnya menghabiskan malam natal ini dengan Len!?" tanya Gumi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Lily yang mendengar hal ini menjadi sedikit terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Gumi.

"Gumi-chan?" tanya Lily lagi padanya.

"Apa!?" jawab Gumi dengan nada kesalnya sambil meminum kopinya.

"Cemburu ya?"

**Pfffffftttttt! ! ! !**

"AP- KE-KENAPA JUGA AKU HARUS CE-CEMBURU DENGAN O-ORANG SEPERTIMU!?" teriak Gumi lagi dengan wajah terbakar dan muncul uap dari kepalanya setelah sekali lagi memuncratkan kopinya.

"JU-JUJUR SAJA AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN-"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. . . . . . ." potong Lily sebelum Gumi mengakhiri jawabannya.

Gumi yang wajahnya sangat merah tadi, entah mengapa jadi memperlihatkan wajah yang seperti berkata 'Syukurlah~' dihadapan Lily.

"Kau kelihatan senang~~" senyum Lily.

"Te-Tentu Saja senang! ! Len itu juga terkenal playboy di kampus! Makanya aku senang kau sudah putus dengannya! Ahahahahaha" Gumi kemudian menjadi riang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara pekerjaan yang Gumi kerjakan menjadi lebih cepat dikerjakannya dari biasanya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu putus dengannya" tanya Gumi dengan wajah riang.

"Ahh soal itu- "

"Tidak perlu dijawab! Gumi tahu jawabannya! Dia pasti ketahuan berselingkuh kan!? Tenang saja Lily! AKAN KUHAJAR SI PISANG JELEK ITU! !" potong Gumi.

"Tidak. . . . Bukan itu. . . ." kata Lily dengan wajah muram.

"Ehh? Jadi apa?" kata Gumi dengan wajah bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku. . . . . Menyukai orang lain. . . . . . ." jawab Lily dengan monoton.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"Apa sih? Ternyata kamu toh yang selingkuh?" jawab Gumi dengan nada monoton sambil melanjutkan tugasnya seakan tidak peduli dengan cerita temannya.

"APA-APAAN REAKSI ITU!?" sekarang giliran Lily yang berteriak.

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda, aku turut bahagia kok" kata Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Oi aku belum selesai bicara"

"Beruntung sekali ya laki-laki itu~ kira-kira siapa ya~?"

"Oi dengar dulu kubilang-"

"Gakupo? Ahh pasti Kaito! Dia kan terkenal di kampus!"

"Oi Gumi-"

"Hati-hati lho Lily! Soalnya Miku juga naksir Kaito! Tapi kalau kau sih aku yakin kau bisa-"

**"GUMI! ! ! KAU MENANGIS! ! ! !"** bentak Lily pada Gumi yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa air matanya mengalir deras turun ke wajahnya dan membasahi salah satu buku Gumi.

"Ahhh. . .? Aku. . . . Permisi aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar!"

"Ahh tunggu! Gumi Aku!"

Gumi kemudian berlari kearah kamar mandi kafe tersebut dan Lily hendak menarik tangannya namun entah menggapai tangannya terhenti dan tidak jadi menangkap tangan Gumi.

**BRAKKKK! ! !**

"Ughhhh! SIAL! !" teriak Lily sambil memukul meja di depannya.

"Hei~ ini properti kafe lho~ jangan dirusak~" kata seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya.

"Ka-KAU! ! !" Lily yang terkejut karena kehadiran laki-laki itu langsung berdiri saking kagetnya.

"Luka-chan! Diluar dingin nihh~~ Aku minta susu panas dongg~~" panggil laki-laki itu kearah Luka.

"Roger Tenchou**(Manager)** ! !" jawabnya sambil membawa panci besar dan menyiramnya kearah laki-laki itu.

***SPLASHHH! !**

"UWOHHHHH! ! ! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYIRAMKU DENGAN SUSU PANAS! !?" teriak laki-laki itu kepanasan.

"Tadi kan Tenchou minta susu panas~~?" ujar Luka.

"PALING TIDAK SEDIAKAN PAKAI GELAS! !" bentak laki-laki itu pada Luka.

"OK, Eiiii~"

***PRANGGG! ! !**

"GGYAAHHHHH! ! !? KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MELEMPARIKU DENGAN GELAS BERISI SUSU PANAS! !?"

"Tadi kan anda yang minta~~?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! INIKAH BENTUK TERIMA KASIHMU PADAKU!? PADAHAL KAU SUDAH KUBUAT MENJADI TOKOH UTAMA DI SALAH SATU CERITAKU! !" katanya.

"Terus kenapa? Kalau bisa tangkap aku~" balas Luka sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"TUNGGU! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI!? SHIRANU-"

"TENCHOU DESU! Disini tolong panggil aku tenchou! Sekarang aku harus mengejar si rambut pink itu! ! Ahh ya hampir lupa, lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus kau lakukan! Nona tokoh utama! Bye~ KEMARI KAU LUKA! ! AKAN KUBUAT BOTAK RAMBUTMU KALAU KETANGKAP! !"

Setelah berkata demikian Lily kemudian tersenyum kearah orang yang mengaku sebagai **'Tenchou'** tadi dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

**~WC Umum~**

"Hahaha bisa-bisanya aku menangis di depannya" kata Gumi yang membasuh wajahnya di depan kaca.

"Aku ini benar-benar teman yang payah, saatnya kembali kesana dan memberi semangat yang sesuai padanya!" kata Gumi dengan semangat sampai-

**BLAMMMM! !**

"SEMANGAT APANYA DASAR BODOH" teriak Lily yang tiba-tiba saja membanting pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Li-Lily! ! Aku bisa jelaskan! Tadi ada serangga besar yang menempel di mataku jadi mataku merah dan akhirnya keluar air mat- MMMmmmmnnn!?"

Tanpa terpikirkan atau disangka oleh Gumi, secara cepat Lily menarik sweater Gumi dan langsung mencium bibir perempuan berambut hijau tersebut.

"MMMMmmmmnnn! ! !AHHhhnnn! ! MMMmmnnnn! LILY! ! SLRUUPPP! ! MMMNNNNN! ! !"

"Mmmmmnn! Diamlah sebentar Gumi. . . Mmmnnnn! ! !"

**~1 minute later~**

1 menit sudah berlalu namun Lily masih tetap menciumnya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga-rongga mulut Gumi.

"MMnnnnnn! ! MMnnnn!"

**~3 minutes later**

3 menit berlalu tapi mereka masih tetap berciuman.

**~5 minutes later~**

5 menit berlalu dan tubuh Gumi sudah mulai kaku dan lemas sampai dia menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk mengambil sebuah sengatan listrik (taser) dari sakunya dan menyetrum Lily.

**BBBBZZZZZTTTT ! ! !**

"GYAHHHH! ! ! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN ALAT ITU YA!?" teriak Lily kesakitan

"KAU SENDIRI JUGA MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA!? 5 MENIT MENAHAN NAPAS ITU GILA TAHU! !" balas Gumi yang hampir kehabisan napas.

"PEDULI AMAT DENGAN HAL ITU! ! GUMI! (tarik napas) ORANG YANG KUSUKAI ITU ADALAH DIRIMU DASAR BODOH! ! !" teriak Lily lagi.

"Ehh? Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Gumi yang keheranan.

"AKU BICARA SERIUS INI! DAN SOAL LEN ITU AKU HANYA MEMAKSANYA UNTUK MEMACARIKU UNTUK MEMBUATMU CEMBURU! PADAHAL SETIAP HARI LAKI-LAKI ITU KUSIKSA DENGAN TANGANKU! !" teriak Lily lagi.

"Ehh? Tunggu!? Biar aku cerna kata-katamu itu!"

"BERISIK! ! KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA TAHUN AKU MENUNGGUMU MENYATAKAN CINTAMU PADAKU!?"

"Ehh?"

"MASIH SAJA BINGUNG!? BIAR KULURUSKAN PIKIRANMU! APA KAU INGIN MENJADI PACARKU?" teriak Lily dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"A-Aku. . . . "

"CEPAT JAWAB! AKAN KUHITUNG SAMPAI 3! KALAU TIDAK!? AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU SELAMANYA!"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Lily!"

"1"

"Oi! Jangan langsung menghitung!"

"2"

"LILY! ! KAU CURANG! ! !"

"2 SETENGAH! !"

"ARRRGGHHHH! ! BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MENJADI PACARMU! ! LILY SEBENARNYA AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU SEJAK SD ! ! ! PUAS!?" jawab Gumi dengan lantang dan membuat Lily terus lebar dihadapannya.

"Inilah masa-masa yang kutunggu! Gumi-chan Daisuki! !" peluk Lily kearah Gumi.

"A-aku juga suka Lily" jawab Gumi dengan membalas pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu kita ketahap selanjutnya! ! !" kata Lily sambil melucuti baju-bajunya.

"Tu-TUNGGU LILY! !BUKANKAH HAL INI MUNGKIN TERLALU CEPAT UNTUK KITA! ! !?" kata Gumi dengan wajah Horror.

**"Itadakimasu (selamat makan)"**

"KYAHHHHHNNNNN ! ! !"

Tapi Lily tetap tidak peduli dan langsung **'menyerang'** Gumi. Malam itu, terdengar suara nyaring teriakan wanita-wanita yang merdu.

**~The End~**

* * *

Yoshhh! ! SELESAI ! ! ! Terima kasih untuk para reader dan author yang mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fic saya ini. If you like my work please support it! Please Review and berikan Fave jika merasa menarik~~ XD Sekian dari Shiranui! ! Tunggu fic lainnya dari Shiranui ya~~

P.S.: Tolong juga lihat fic saya yang satunya yang berjudul "Daily Lives of Megurine Luka" yang gak kalah seru! Gaje! OOC! DKK! Disitu Luka yang jadi tokoh utamanya~~ (tehee promosi nihh)

**EXTRA:**

"LUKKKAAAA! ! ! KEMARI KAU KEPALA GURITA! ! !" teriak 'tenchou' ke Luka sambil membawa gunting rumput di tangannya.

"Bweeee! ! Kau payah dehh masa tidak dapat menangkapku!?" balas Luka.

"Kalau begini apa boleh buat! Akan kugunakan kekuatan rahasiaku!" teriak Tenchou yang merogoh-rogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu.

"KUPANGGIL KAU WAHAI PECINTA DAUN BAWANG **HATSUNE MIKU!** ! ! !" teriak Tenchou bersamaan saat dia melempar kartu yang dia ambil.

**SUMMON! !**

Dan seketika kartu tersebut berubah menjadi Hatsune Miku.

"Miku! ! Serang Luka! Dengan **'Shuriken ****Daun Bawang' **mu" perintah Tenchou pada Miku tapi yang terjadi malah-

**DUAKKKKKHHH! !**

"UAGGGHHHHH! !"

"Enak saja kau memerintahku! ! Padahal kau tidak memunculkanku di cerita kali ini, paling cuma disebut namaku oleh Gumi!" kata Miku setelah memukul tenchou.

"Miku-chan! !" peluk Luka kearah Miku.

"Luka-chan aku kangen dehh~~" balas Miku pada Luka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke L#ve Hotel dan meninggalkan autho- upss maksudku tenchou itu?" ajak Luka dengan nada menggoda.

"Bolehh~ Ayo kesana~~" jawab Miku.

Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. . . . . . .


End file.
